Pirate Kings, Princes, and Sugar Highs
by Yami Lover 33
Summary: When prince Atemu's ship gets attacked he gets saved by Loofy and his crew. now he wants to get revenge. Will he get it or will he get love. YamiXSeto one piece crossover
1. Rubber Boy meet Prince Atemu

Yami lover-Hi! This is going to be a great story! .

Yami- She Doesn't own Yu-go-oh

Yami lover-This is my first cross over fic. So be nice. Okay!

Change of scene- 

Ch.1 Rubber boy meet Prince Atemu

"Father! Look dolphins," the young prince shouted happily. As he leaned farther over the edge of the boat to get a better look at the he felt something pull him back.

"Hold it Atemu you don't want to fall in, do you?" Said a young female with blond hair said. "Happy 16th birthday, kiddo," she said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. Suddenly the ship began to shake.

"PIRATES!" shouted one of the crew members.

"Atemu, go below deck," Manna said as she drew he bow and fitted an arrow

"Ok, Manna. Just promise me you'll be ok," Atemu said as he ran below the deck to his room.

"Loofie(spelling? If you know please correct me)

look, flames. We should go check it out," said Duzzell (This is an OC) as Loofie nodded and changed course toward the flames

"Hey look, a kid," said Subassa (another OC) as Loofie stretched out his arm and grabbed a hold of the back of Atemu's robe and pulled him out of the water.

"Poor kid, he probably lost everything," said Duzzell as wrapped a blanket around Atemu's shoulder and the hair out of his face. "Look the kids royalty! He's a prince, and I bet his ship as attacked by pirates," Duzzell finished

"Well we'll just have to keep him here as one of us, I guess," said Subassa checking Atemu's pulse. "His pulse is almost normal and he should be awake soon."

"Good," Said Loofie as he steering the ship away from the wreckage and then setting the anchor.

"Good Job today men," shouted the captain of the White Dragon. "Wow what a raid we must have gathered over 10,000 gold pieces and not to mention provisions, jewels, jewelry, and weapons. Well big day tomorrow we hit port and raid the town!" Shouted the captain.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Atemu looked around at the three people starring at him

"I'm Loofie, this is Duzzell points to female on right, and the other dude is Subassa. Who are you?" Loofie asked Atemu

"I'm prince Atemu, Next in line for the throne of Egypt," atemu Replied

"Nice to meet you,"Duzzell replied

"I don't where I am," Atemu said very shyly

"AND THATS A GOOD THING!' Said Subassa with a large grin on his face

"Oh Crap, Subassa go in the sugar again," Duzzell sighed heavily.

"AND THATS A GOOD THING!" Subassa said again

"Shut up!" Duzzell shouted as she tackled Subassa

"Well you aboard our ship"Loofie said "Break it up you two," Loofie yelled at Subassa and Duzzell wrestling on the floor.

"Shut it Rubber Boy!" Duzzell shouted as she pushed Subassa off her and muttered something and suddenly Subassa was asleep. "Problem solved. Sorcery is so handy at times," Duzzell said with a smile

"Why did Duzzell call you Rubber Boy? Another thing, how did I get here?" Atemu inquired as he continued to stare at these strange people.

"Well I ate a strange fruit when I was little and now I stretch like rubber, and Subassa saw you and I fished you out of the water while you were clinging to a piece of wreckage from you ship."

Suddenly Atemu started to cry "No sob M...Manna promised sob that she would be sob Ok,"

"I'm sorry, what do you say we find the pirates who attacked your ship and attack them!" Duzzell said with a large grin.

Yami lover-I hope you like the first chapter 1 review will get the next chapter


	2. A new name means new enemies

Yami Lover-I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Atemu-when do I meet Seto?

Yami Lover-later on, I don't know Ok just shut up or else Pulls out random frying pan

Atemu-gulp ok

Yami lover-Good! You'll get to see Seto in this chapter but not talk to him

Atemu-YAY!

Inu-Yasha-R&R

Sheshomarou- the disclaimer can be found in chapter 1

Inu-Yasha-Hey! What's He doing here!

Sheshomarou- My job

Ch.2 A new name means new enemies

"Atemu, since you a prince and all I don't think it would be safe to use your real name," Duzzell said later on as they sat down at a table in the Inn of a small village.

"How about Yami?" Subassa piped in (he's still on a sugar high -;;)

"Ok, so I will have to get use to being called Yami. Works for me," Yami said as he began to study the menu to see what he wanted. Little did he know that the next morning he would get to meet the murderer of his father and love of his life.

...Later on...

"Good night Duzzell, Subassa, Luffy," Yami said with a large yawn

"Good night," the others replied as they all headed off to their rooms. As Yami drifted off to sleep a thought crossed his mind: "what if they took hostages. Then Manna could still be alive.' and with that he slept peacefully until he was awoken by a scream.

"What the hell?" Yami shouted as he jumped up out of bed and got dressed. "What's going on?"

"Pirates are attacking the village!" Duzzell yelled as she drew her sword and ran off to fight along with Luffy and Subassa.

"What am I suppose to fight with?" Yami shouted as he looked around for something to use as a weapon "Yes! It's not my best weapon that I use, but it'll work," Yami muttered to himself as he noticed a bow and arrows someone had left behind probably. As he Drew back the bow to fire he notice someone coming up behind Duzzell. "Duzzell, duck!" As she did so he fired arrow an struck the pirate down

"Men, Fall back," As a tall Brunette male called out to the pirated who retreated at that.

"He must be the captain," Yami said softly 'By the Gods, he's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen'(Yes, I know weird it's a weird line, but it was the only thing I could think of ;;)

"Good job," Luffy said slapping Yami on the back "you saved Duzzell's life!" Luffy said with a large grin

"Luffy, I was thinking we need more people on our ship we only have 4 people." Duzzell said as they began to look around the destroyed town. "I wonder if there were any survivors."

"HELP! SOMEONE! I'M STUCK UNDER THIS HUGE PILE OF RUBBLE!" Someone shouted.

"Does that answer you question?" Luffy replied

"Yep, lets go find whoever it is that needs our help!" Duzzell shouted.

...½ An hour later...

"Thanks, I thought I'd never get out from under there," Sariku said. "Is there anything I can do for you in return for saving me?"

"Well you could join our crew." Luffy said. "That is if you want to."

"Yes! Anywhere but here! I don't want to get stuck under something else," Sariku answered with a smile. "So when do we leave?"

"Well after we gather provisions and finish searching the village." Duzzell said

Just then Subassa and Yami came up dragging two extramly short10 blond boys (Alex and Edward) and a tallish brunette girl (Danielle) "We found two survivors but thats it," Yami said dully.

"We found this one trapped under a pile of rubble" Luffy said pointing to Sariku

"Subassa says he found provisions," Yami said as Subassa threw down a sack full of dried meats, dried fruits, and the girl and boy he'd been carrying as Yami set down the boy he'd been carrying. "Well we'll wait till they wake up, and then we'll set sail!"

As Alex sat up his eyes wide as he looked around at all of them "Where in the hell am I, and who the seven hells are you!"(I borrowed that line from InuYasha who is fighting with Sheshomarou) Alex shouted as Danielle sat up as well.

"Will you shut up Cheese Puff Lover!" Danielle shouted

"Hi I'm Alex and this idiot points to Danielle is Danielle," Alex said

"Hey at least I don't eat Cheese Puffs off the cafeteria floor!" Danielle shouted back.

Ever one else just stared as they continued fighting. "Wait a second what were we fighting over again?" Alex asked

"I don't remember either," Danielle replied

"Can we please go now?" Sariku asked

"Go where?" Alex and Danielle said in unison.

"Out of this town," Sariku said.

"Let's go, then!" They both yelled at the exact same time.

"Jinx ya owe me a soda!" Alex shouted gleefully.

"Oh darn it!" Danielle muttered.

"Why can't I get that boy out of my mind," Seto said as he flopped down on his bed. His mind kept returning to the boy with the crimson eyes as he held the bow. /He looks so damn sexy! I hope I'll see him again. Maybe even keep his as a servant/ The young Pirate Captain continued his thoughts of Yami, when a voice rang out,

"Sounds like you have a crush on that kid from earlier." teased Malik

"Shut up! Or else your scrubbing the whole deck by hand, with a tooth brush!" Seto shouted

"Okay, no need to go to that extreme." Malik said as he ran away from the very pissed off captian.

Yami Lover- I hope you enjoyed chapter two, Everyone who reviews gets a cookie and there choice of a Yami, Seto, Valen, Otogi, Mokuba, Yoko-Kurama, Kurama, or Edward Elric plushie.


End file.
